


Space Nerds Create 'The Rose Tico Protection Squad'

by odinstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Badass Rey, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Rose Tico, F/F, Food, Gay Poe Dameron, Girls Kissing, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo Lives, Hugs, Lesbian Rey, Luke Skywalker Lives, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protectiveness, Rose Tico Protection Squad, Snacks & Snack Food, Trans Poe Dameron, Trans Rose Tico, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: I am NOT here for the Rose slander so here I am, spreading the Rose Tico agenda.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn & Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Space Nerds Create 'The Rose Tico Protection Squad'

It was strange. One morning Rose woke up with only her sister for a friend and the other technicians as peoples she regularly talked to, but so weakly she wouldn't even consider them acquaintances; and the next, it seemed, she had a legion of people at her beck and call.

Not that she would ever take advantage of that, as much as they pressed her too. 

It started with Finn, who was just as friendless as her, so she thought. Not in a nasty way but when she entered the mess hall during mealtimes he was always sitting alone, on the edge of the pilots table or sometimes, seated with the medical staff. Everyone else looked like the wanted to avoided him, whispering as Rose passed silently, about a disgraced, deserting Stormtrooper, who probably only defected to save his own skin. 

That rubbed Rose wrong, because she was such a sweet and kind soul, and complimented people as easily as she breathed and not a single one was disingenuous.

Finn seemed nice, extremely so. He left a highly controlling and evil organisation of his own volition. He broke out one of the enemy and helped him escape and he made sure the map they had spent years looking for was brought to the Resistance. 

Finn helped droids stuck in weird spaces around base and talked to them even if he couldn't really understand what they said back and he smiled. 

He stood at the windows and counted the stars under his breathe and sometimes he looked like he was naming new constellations.

She would see him in the hanger, offering to fix weapons or broken wings. And sometimes he'd just linger in an empty X-Wing plot, before moving away with a half smile on his face. 

So she took her tray, and moved with a purpose past tables that wouldn't give her the time of day, and sat across from Finn, who was crossed between surprised, confused and happy. The hall was silent as she introduced herself, and to her own surprise, her voice didn't waver once,

"Hi, I'm Rose."

Finn paused for a second, but his face slowly broke out into a smile, 

"Finn."

Everyone knew Poe Dameron, his name was everywhere, in every report, every mission, every story and piece of gossip that passed people's lips. In fact, you would be hard pressed to find someone that didn't know of the man, since he was a legend, the greatest pilot in every system, or least he was when Han Solo wasn't in the room.

He was the kind of man that everyone thought they knew everything about, that he had no secrets, he was open book. The man certainly wore his heart on shoulders but Rose knew better than to assume the man was really the person others said he was. 

Not that she didn't think he was a good man, but Rose didn't like secondary information. Everything was a lot clear if it came from the source.

It came to blossom late one night, as she was returning to her shared room with her sister, down the darkened hallway leading away from the engine rooms. There was sort of an entry way that split into the three, a hallway to living quarters, one to the hanger and another, obviously to the engine room. It was used as a common room during the day, but at night it was always ghostly empty.

But not tonight it seemed. 

At first Rose thought the struggle she heard was an infiltration, and she ducked into an alcove in the hallway, hands brushing over the emergency button, which gleamed red in the soft night light, but she stopped when she recognised a voice. 

She ducked her head out and saw two shadowy figures in the hall, one of which was Poe Dameron himself and another a tall man she couldn't quite name. 

All she knew was that Poe had a bloody nose and the man held him by his neck as he spat hateful words into his face, trying to rip his shirt away.

Rose quietly made her way up behind him, as she wasn't a fool and knew alerting Poe's attacker wouldn't do either of them any good. So she crept slowly, carefully removing her modified taser from his pocket and charging it up. As Poe's face slowly drained of colour from oxygen depravation, she quickened her steps, and sent a hard kick into the back of the man's legs as he turned at the sound, and plunged the taser into his side as he fell, stunning him as he hit the floor.

Poe slumped to the ground with a soft thump and Rose immediately helped him up and offered him her cleanest oil rag for his bloody nose.

"I'd give you my jacket to cover the rip but I'm afraid it'll be too small," she offered as Poe continued to stare in awe at her, the cloth pressed his nose slowly turning darker. He didn't even feel the cool breeze against his scars until she mentioned it and he closed his arms over the rip, letting his bloody nose drip freely,

"I'm Rose. Tico."

"I'm...Poe, Poe Dameron," he answered as he finally gained sense the situation.

She smiled and looked up from her watch, where she had been contacting...somebody, and looked at him happily through kind eyes,

"I know."

Rey returned to the Resistance fleet a month or two later with a living ghost behind her. Luke Skywalker was all the base talked about when they were sure his ever hearing ears weren't around, as well as his sister, who became the slightest bit more mischievous as she slowly gained another piece of her family back.

But Rose really wasn't all that for the man, sure he was cool and all, a Jedi and a Rebel hero to boot. But he didn't hold a candle to Rey in her eyes. 

The girl was just so...cool!

She heard from Finn about their escape from Jakku, her exceptional piloting skills, her experience with mechanics and weaponry. Poe told her of her fight against Kylo Ren on the Starkiller base, what he heard from Finn and Han as they worked on a broken ship together, on circuits that needed more delicate hands than his. And of course the whispers of the base returned to tease Rose's ears about Rey's Jedi training, her sensitivity to the Force, and she saw it with her own eyes when she stumbled upon her training, on one of her free days off once in a blue moon. 

It probably didn't help that Rose found her incredibly pretty, but now with her new budding friendship with the two Resistance heroes, Rose didn't feel as nervous as she probably should have as she sat down next to Rey during dinner. 

It was one of those rare occasions where both Luke and Leia graced the messhall with their presence and every table in their radius was over stuffed with people wanting to get a glance at the two heroes, even if that meant less than comfortable seating space. 

And so, all tables at the edge of the room were empty. Except for Rey, who was tucked in a corner, stuffing her face like a person who was unused to having constant food did. That wouldn't do for Rose at all, it wouldn't do at all. 

Rey almost curled into herself protectively as Rose sat beside her, but Rose just glowed at her softly and began to eat her food. 

The Jedi in training raised an eyebrow at her and raised her fork in defence before jabbing it towards the crowd, and spoke bluntly, but not unkindly,

"Not going to try and peak a gaze?"

She shook her head and jabbed a piece of vegetable onto her own fork.

"I know what it's liked to be stared at. It's not fun."

Rey furrowed her brows for a second before a sly grin graced her lips,

"I'm Rey."

"My name is Rose. Nice to meet you."


End file.
